Some of electronic apparatus used to, for example, read and view electronic books or publications comprise an open and close structure as of books. Such an electronic apparatus comprises a pair of units connected with a hinge. The pair of units each displays documents, images, web pages and other information, and these displayed items are read and viewed while the units are open.
The display portion of the units displaying information items such as documents is enclosed by a frame, which is a part of the housing of the unit. With this structure, the display portion of one unit and that of the other unit are separated by each frame, which makes it difficult for the read to see the two display units as one large display portion.